


Scheme

by wilderwestqueen (untakenbeepun)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, gang antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/wilderwestqueen
Summary: The gang hatch a scheme to get Hiccup and Astrid together.





	Scheme

“We need to talk about the elephant in the room,” Heather said, addressing the room.

“What elephant?” Tuffnut said, jumping up and twisting this way and that, looking all around the room. “There’s no elephant here!”

“It’s an expression.”

“Ah.” Tuffnut stroked his chin. “So it’s an _invisible_  elephant.”  

“No, it’s-”

She was interrupted by Tuffnut taking on a battle position, his fists raised in the air and waving at nothing. “We’re onto you!” he yelled at nothing.  

Heather rolled her eyes. She’d gathered the whole group together – sans Hiccup and Astrid – for a very important meeting, and she was already gaining so much respect for the two of them. How they managed to keep this rabble together on a daily basis was a mystery to her; she’d only had them there for two minutes, and Tuffnut and Ruffnut were causing trouble, Fishlegs was edging away to get back to enjoying a mud bath with Meatlug, and Snotlout had his legs tossed up onto the table, his eyes closed like he was ready to take a nap any minute. Hiccup was some sort of miracle worker as far as Heather was concern.

“This is serious!” Heather said, slamming her fist into her palm.

That got everyone’s attention for a moment, but it was clear that she only had precious seconds before it was lost again.  

“It’s about Hiccup and Astrid,” she said.

Fishlegs was the only one that seemed remotely concerned. “Are they okay?”

“They’re fine,” she said, hastily. “I mean, it’s about Hiccup and Astrid, romantically.”

A collective “ohhhhh,” ran around the room.

“Oh,” Heather said, “you’ve all noticed it too.”

“Obviously,” Snotlout said from his corner.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut nodded.

“Well, yeah,” Fishlegs spoke up. “It’s been obvious since they were fifteen.”

“They’re always running off together,” Snotlout said. “Making googly eyes at each other.”  

“So, don’t you think we should do something about it?” Heather said. “We need to hatch a plan to get them to admit their feelings, once and for all!”

Fishlegs sighed, dreamily. “I do _love_  love,” he said.  

Heather held her hand out in front of everyone. “So, everyone in?”

Fishlegs put his hand in immediately.

Ruffnut shrugged and put hers in. “Sounds fun,” she said.

Tuffnut followed suit. Snotlout was the last to do the same, slowly moving out of his seat, as if forced. “Yeah, I got nothing better to do,” he said, hiding the delighted smile that threatened to spill across his lips. He’d been waiting forever for those to losers to get it together.

Heather beamed. “Alright,” she said, huddling the group together and leading in close. “Here’s what we’re gonna do…”

High above the hall, Hiccup and Astrid sat cross-legged on the roof, just within earshot of the meeting below.

“Next time Heather decides to host a secret meeting, she should do it somewhere more private,” Astrid said, a grin tugging at the edge of his lips.

“No kidding,” Hiccup said. “Do you think we should tell them?”

Astrid shook her head. “Nah. Let them have their fun.”  She looked down at where their fingers were intertwined. “Besides,” she said. “I’m interested to see what kind of scheme they cook up.”

Hiccup laughed and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
